Et la nuit tombe
by Hysope
Summary: OS extrait d'une histoire que je ne suis même plus sûre d'écrire. Nessie sait ce qu'elle veut. Et Jacob? Il y a un moment où il faut cesser de réfléchir et agir. Il l'a toujours dit. Quelle ironie alors que ce soit elle qui fonce!


-Tu étais là, alors? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Renesmée s'était penchée en avant pour le voir et avait posé un bras sur la moto pour garder son équilibre. Ses cheveux cuivrés avaient glissé sur son épaule gauche et l'élastique qui était censé les retenir en une queue de cheval bien nette ne s'accrochait plus qu'aux pointes de sa longue chevelure. Elle ne s'était jamais coupée les cheveux. Elle portait un jean qu'elle avait du soustraire aux velléités de changement d'Alice. Jacob applaudit mentalement le tour de force. C'était au moins la cinquième fois qu'il la voyait avec ce pantalon, même s'il était incapable de se souvenir quels jours elle l'avait porté. Ce jean lui allait bien, trop bien, moulant ses jambes de sirène comme une seconde peau. Quant au T-shirt, il le connaissait bien. Elle le lui avait volé. Jacob trouva presque gênant de sentir sa propre odeur sur Nessie. Elle était magnifique et paraissait quinze ou seize ans alors qu'elle n'en avait que cinq. Ils avaient, une douzaine de jours auparavant, fêté son anniversaire. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question que lorsque, impatiente et limite excédée, elle la répéta :

-Alors Jake, que fais-tu ?

-Il y avait quelques réglages à faire sur la moto, et puis j'avais prévu de réviser cette après-midi la voiture de Bella, elle me l'a demandé il ya une éternité, dit-il en s'essuyant les mains sur un vieux torchon.

Nessie bailla, exprimant ainsi ce qu'elle pensait du programme de sa journée. Elle jeta ensuite un regard neutre sur les différentes voitures du garage fort bien pourvu des Cullen. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur celle de sa mère et Jacob eut l'impression de voir passer sur son beau visage une ombre de colère. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, son expression était calme. Elle sembla réfléchir un temps, sa bouche formant une moue adorable, avant de sourire, un sourire enfantin, et de lui demander :

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Surpris, Jacob faillit sursauter.

-Tu veux rire, tu as toujours détesté la mécanique ! Tu t'ennuis à ce point ?

-Non, Je veux juste d'aider, répondit-elle, l'air tout de même assez peu convaincue par ses propres paroles.

-Nessie, dit-il, l'air légèrement réprobateur, alors qu'il essayait plutôt de ne pas éclater de rire face à son air boudeur et au ton presque pontifiant, _adulte_, qu'il venait de prendre, Nessie, reprit-il, c'est mal de mentir, tu le sais.

-Eh bien oui, soupira-t-elle, c'est vrai, je m'ennuie comme un rat mort. Voila, c'est dit, tu es heureux ? Tu vas arrêter de me parler comme à une gamine, maintenant ?

Elle lui avait quasiment craché au visage les derniers mots. Jacob, pris de court, la regarda un instant, les yeux ronds. C'était ça qui l'énervait, le fait d'être considérée comme une enfant ? Cela, pourtant, ne semblait pas la gêner avec les autres, car si c'était le cas, son père, au moins, le saurait. Pour la première fois, il sembla à Jacob qu'il ne la comprenait plus. Ca le terrorisa. Il fit donc la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et lui proposa de tester la moto qu'il venait de finir de régler.

-Pour ressembler à des livreurs de pizza, rétorqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Tu ne rêves pas un peu les yeux grands ouverts ?

-Eh il y a des gens cools à moto, des super-héros même. Regarde les Tortues Ninjas !

-Encore mieux, des tortues qui livrent des pizzas. Tu as de ces idées, franchement.

-Tu ne les trouves pas cools, toi ? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Non, et toi non plus, répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la moto. Bon, on y va ?

-Casque. Elle le regarda, moqueuse, mais sa résolution ne faiblit pas malgré le côté assez ridicule de sa demande. Mais demi-vampire ou pas, il ne tenait pas à sortir sans qu'elle soit protégée un minimum des accidents, malheureusement toujours possibles. Casque, répéta-t-il d'une voix cette fois-ci encore assurée. Elle s'exécuta en soupirant d'ennui. Quelle barbe !

Il ouvrit la porte du garage sans ajouter un mot, s'installa à l'avant de la moto et la fit démarrer. Ils allaient partir quand elle lui tapa sur la tête. Il manqua se prendre le guidon en plein dans le menton. Quand il se retourna, en se frottant le crane, elle lui dit avec un grand sourire :

-Casque !

Il se retint de faire un geste grossier et lui obéit à la place. Elle prit une mine satisfaite. Ca lui semblait être une juste vengeance. Même un loup-garou se devait de porter un casque à moto, et pan dans les dents, ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête.

-Et maintenant, où va-t-on ? hurla-t-elle de sorte qu'il l'entende malgré le vent qui leur fouettait le visage, tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était inutile. Même chuchotée, il aurait entendu sa question.

-Aux falaises, lui répondit-t-il sur le même ton. Elle non plus n'avait pourtant pas besoin qu'il hurle.

Elle se tut, serrant juste un tout petit peu plus fort ses bras autour de sa taille, comme un assentiment. Il se retint de soupirer de bonheur. Nessie sentait bon, mais elle sentait avant tout Nessie. Et les bras qui encerclaient son torse étaient ceux de Nessie et la poitrine qui se pressait contre son dos celle de Nessie et la tête casquée qui reposait contre son cou celle de Nessie et le souffle sur sa nuque et les battements de cœur qu'il entendait autant qu'il les ressentait et la chaleur sur sa peau aux endroits où elle le touchait… tout ça, c'était Nessie. Et tout cela, la vitesse de la moto en plus, mais surtout la présence de Nessie contre lui, c'était, à ses yeux, le plus grand plaisir du monde. Beaucoup d'hommes auraient sans doute été du même avis, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ils ressemblaient à n'importe quel couple d'amoureux en sortie, pensa Jacob, avant de se rattraper en ajoutant silencieusement qu'il y avait une différence entre ressembler à quelque chose et l'être, heureusement pour lui.

Il arrêta la moto face aux falaises. Renesmee descendit la première, gracieusement, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux aplatis par le casque pour leur redonner un petit peu de volume. Elle en profita pour lui lancer un regard piteux, voila que tes idées farfelues me force à me recoiffer, et Jacob sentit qu'elle se vengerait encore du coup du casque. Ca le fit sourire. Elle se mit alors de rire de ravissement, les mains toujours plongées dans sa chevelure. Elle avança vers le bord, mi-dansant mi-marchant, et Jacob faillit lui hurler un avertissement. Pendant une seconde, une seconde d'éternité, Il avait revu Bella qui se noyait et revécut la terreur qu'il avait ressentie. Alors oui, Nessie avait beau ne pas être humaine, elle était tout de même bien plus importante pour Jacob que ne l'avait jamais été Bella. C'était sa vie. Littéralement.

Nessie était arrivée au bout de l'avancée rocheuse. Elle se pencha en avant pour regarder l'eau qui venait s'écraser sur les rochers en bas puis se tourna vers lui. Il la regardait, adossé contre sa moto, dans une attitude qu'il voulait relax. En vain. Sa tension était plus que perceptible. Il avait peur pour elle malgré son invulnérabilité. Elle souffla de dépit. Il eut l'air encore plus inquiet. Voila qu'il se remettait à surveiller la petite fille. On ne sait jamais, elle pouvait tomber à l'eau. Ce n'était pas comme si elle risquait quelque chose, pensa-t-elle, ironique. Tous, sauf peut-être sa tante Alice, ils n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre qu'elle était encore plus mature que son corps le laissait supposer. Son père, comme il était désagréable d'avoir un père qui lisait dans sa tête comme dans un livre ouvert, son père le savait surement, mais il était loin de comprendre. C'était son père en même temps, malgré ses éternels dix-sept ans, et comme Charlie au moment du mariage de ses parents, comme tous les pères surement, il ne pouvait pas comprendre que sa petite fille n'était plus enfant. Surtout quand celle-ci n'était censée n'avoir que cinq ans.

Mais ce n'était pas le comportement de son père et de toute sa famille le plus grave pour elle. Non, le pire, c'était Jacob. Le seul dont elle avait vraiment besoin qu'il la sache presque, si ce n'était totalement adulte. Mais cet abruti, son abruti, ne voyait en elle une petite fille de cinq ans à peine, celle qu'elle était au fond, tout au fond d'elle-même. Elle appréciait, tout comme elle avait toujours apprécié le regard qu'il portait sur elle, autant que cela la vexait. Il ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle l'aimait, vraiment beaucoup trop. C'était au point qu'il devenait pour elle une sorte de maladie, une de celles contre lesquelles son immunité ne pouvait absolument rien. C'est le cœur sans être cardiaque, la tête, sans être du domaine de la psychiatrie. C'est incurable.

Elle releva le menton, l'air déterminé, et Jacob la regarda avec encore plus d'attention. Elle saisit l'élastique qui trainait dans ses cheveux et se refit une queue de cheval bien serrée avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Jacob en avala de travers une goulée d'air.

-Nessie ? dit-il d'un ton mal-assuré.

-Hum ? répondit-elle, la voix étouffée par le t-shirt qu'elle enlevait.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je vais nager, annonça-t-elle, une fois en sous-vêtements, comme une évidence. C'en était peut-être une, après tout. Jacob ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

-Tu viens ? ajouta-t-elle comme si elle venait juste d'y penser.

Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la suivre et de plonger avec elle. Ils nagèrent côte-à-côte un certain temps avant de remonter sur la falaise pour se remonter et se rhabiller. Sur le chemin du retour, Jacob parut pensif. Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la maison pour que Nessie rentre directement pendant qu'il rangeait la moto. Elle descendit et brusquement, trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse réagir ou même comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes (d'un commun accord, ils avaient « oubliés » les casques sur la falaise). Elle passa alors une main sur sa joue, le temps de lui transmettre un sentiment d'amour et de confiance mâtiné d'un désir innocent, ce qu'il lui évoquait, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Il resta planter là longtemps, trop éberlué pour penser à lui courir après.

Et puis l'information remonta au cerveau. Barbie aurait dit que ce n'était franchement pas trop tôt, pensa Jacob en garant la moto. L'autodérision ne suffisait pas à maintenir le sentiment d'avoir tout gâché loin de lui. C'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt. Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver avant une bonne dizaine d'année. Que dirait Leah ? Ah oui, c'est vrai : « ce que tu peux être con, Jacob ! » Etrange comme elle pouvait ressembler à Barbie, songea-t-il. Nessie en aurait rit avec lui. Nessie ! Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise… Quoi déjà ? Qu'il était trop tôt qu'elle, qu'il, qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt ? Qu'il l'aimait, plus que ça même, qu'ils avaient l'éternité devant eux, qu'ils pouvaient attendre ? Il aurait de la chance si elle ne lui balançait pas tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main au visage. Il s'assit la tête entre les mains. Quelle histoire de fous !

C'est ainsi que le trouva Nessie. Elle voulait… Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait. Le voir, surement. Lui parler, peut-être, mais elle ne savait pas de quoi. Elle s'assit timidement à côté de lui et n'osa dire quelque chose que longtemps après.

-Tu y penses ?

-Non, je repeins les pots de fleurs, répliqua-t-il. Il s'en voulu tout de suite de son agressivité et tenta de se calmer en respirant un bon coup. C'était une mauvaise idée. L'air embaumait Nessie.

-D'après toi, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus doux.

-Je suis désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Il faut juste que je réfléchisse.

-Et nous savons tout les deux à quel point tu déteste ça, dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

-Eh !, mais il manquait de conviction.

Elle allait partir, mais il la rappela tout en se levant.

-Mets tes bras sur mes épaules.

-Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas, mit ses larges mains sur sa taille et l'embrassa tout simplement.

-Tu vois, murmura-t-il après, front contre front, Tu vois, c'est ça un vrai baiser.

-Idiot, rit-elle. Tu as fini de réfléchir ?

-J'ai arrêté. Je pensais trop.

Elle s'écarta un peu de lui, les mains sur ses épaules, pour le regarder, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient. Il se promit de ne plus jamais la décevoir.

-Eh, Jake ?

-Ouais ?

-J'ai oublié, c'est quoi au juste, un vrai baiser ?

Elle riait.


End file.
